


SEGA Superstars Shipping Fics

by transmorolians (orphan_account)



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Puyo Puyo (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Space Channel 5
Genre: & means platonic. / means romantic, Fluff, Multi, Reunions, i will add more characters and tags as i update., sega fans please send requests.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/transmorolians
Summary: A collection of one-shots from 200-to-1000+ words that involve you and your favourites from SEGA Superstars franchises such as Sonic The Hedgehog, NiGHTS into Dreams, Puyo Puyo, and Space Channel 5! And yes, I'm taking requests.
Relationships: NiGHTS (NiGHTS)&Reader, NiGHTS (NiGHTS)&You, NiGHTS (NiGHTS)/Reader, NiGHTS (NiGHTS)/You
Kudos: 6





	SEGA Superstars Shipping Fics

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading and have a nice day! 
> 
> And yes, I am taking requests! Copied and pasted from my Tumblr: "If you ship yourself with characters from SEGA Superstars franchises, send me an ask with a character (or two, or three, or more) and a prompt/theme, and I’ll write a one-shot from 200 to 1000+ words involving you and your fictional friend/family/partners." You can also include more deets if you want. 
> 
> Can't guarantee I'll get it done, but if it's possible (and not NSFW) then I'll certainly try. I'm just bored and want to write more.
> 
> Also, note: please make sure it's a character I can Google, just-in-case I dunno who they are.

short author's note: i ain't played journey of dreams, and i ain't played nights into a while lol

* * *

You had a really bad day today. You’re not exactly sure what happened, but...everything was just horrible. Everything just felt terrible. Even as you lie down in bed, late at night, staring at your alarm clock. Even as sleep tugged at your eyelids, anxiety swelled in your chest, making your hands shake.

Even as sleep washed over you like the waves of an ocean, you still felt uneasy.

* * *

  
You open your eyes and find that you’re not home, in bed. Instead, you’re laying on the ground, a red, shining orb circling your body. You start to panic before you hear a familiar voice. “Hey, over here!”

NiGHTS, you realised, a wave of relief washing over you. So it is just a dream. But didn’t I defeat Wizeman all those years ago? How is he back? You stand up, looking around the unfamiliar landscape of your dream.

You could see where four other shining orbs were locked away, guarded by other nightmaren. Wizeman couldn’t be back, could he? You turned to look at NiGHTS trapped in the Ideya palace, waving at you and beckoning you to come over.

You obeyed, walking on uneven terrain until you were just outside of the palace. As you looked up at them, their face lit up instantly. “YN! It’s you!” NiGHTS grinned widely. “Aw, you’ve grown so much!” NiGHTS reached forward to pinch your cheeks but was stopped by the boundary of the palace.

“You remember me?” You ask, unsure.

“Of course I do!” NiGHTS exclaimed.

“Didn’t you die?”

NiGHTS’ smiled faltered before they spoke up. “I always come back. But so does Wizeman.” They spun around, returning to the middle of the dreamy gazebo before holding out their hand to you, a smile on their face. “I missed you. I missed you so much.”

You stepped forward, pressing your hand to theirs.

“Now let’s go kick Wizeman’s butt!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day! 
> 
> And yes, I am taking requests! Copy and pasted from my Tumblr: If you ship yourself with characters from SEGA Superstars franchises, send me an ask with a character (or two, or three, or more) and a prompt/theme, and I’ll write a one-shot from 200 to 1000+ words involving you and your fictional friend/family/partners. You can also include more deets if you want. 
> 
> Can't guarantee I'll get it done, but if it's possible (and not NSFW) then I'll certainly try. I'm just bored and want to write more.
> 
> Also, note: please make sure it's a character I can Google, just-in-case I dunno who they are.


End file.
